Daughter of the Dragon King
by Demon-Princess-Astarte
Summary: Being the daughter of a demon isn't easy. Especially when he's a demon king. Trust me, I know this from experience. Follow me and my descent into hatred. Kind-of a companion to Demon Children by operaghost96 but it can be read alone.
1. The birth of the dragon's daughter

_Well, here's the tale of Emiko from Operaghost96's story "Demon Children". This will tie in with that fiction eventually but it can be read by itself. Hope you lot enjoy. And please leave reviews, they are the fuel that enable me to write more fictions and chapters. _

* * *

Pants and screams of agony filled the air. It was just another day for the midwives as the woman's face contorted in pain, her black hair tangled and messy. "That's it Ayame, keep pushing." The doctor said. Ayame panted and pushed harder, the heart monitor besides her beating rapidly. The doctor leant closer and suddenly a shrill cry echoed through the room. "It's a girl. You've got a little girl." The midwife took the baby from the doctor and cleaned her off before handing her to Ayame. "What will you name her?" The doctor asked his back to the now pale and weak looking mother.

"Emiko" Ayame said weakly.

"That's a beautiful name." The midwife said as she turned to take the child. A shriek left her lips when she saw the child's eyes. They were yellow and reptilian. "What in god's name is wrong with her?!" The midwife demanded. Ayame closed her eyes and sighed softly.

"She has her father's eyes." The heart monitor started to shriek as Emiko began to cry. It was almost like she knew something was wrong.

"Call the code now!" The doctor ordered as he took the crying baby from the dead woman's arms. Across the hospital on the tannoy system, a voice called the code. Multiple people ran to the room as chaos erupted.

Outside the window, a demon watched the chaos. The creature watched before moving from the window to the one of the nursery. It forced the latch and opened the window before climbing in. "Where are you?" It murmured. Most of the babies cried as it passed them but one gurgled happily. It looked into the crib and saw an exact copy of its master's eyes staring back at it. "So you're her? You do look like him." A closer examination led to the identification of a small reptilian tail coiling and curling. Small fangs also peeked out of her mouth. "You're developing your features faster than expected. Master will be pleased." It looked and saw a clipboard with writing all over it. "Hmm, but you have no last name. Master thought this may happen so decided you will bear the name of the dragon gods." It waved a claw and the word "Ryuujin" appeared beside her name.

The sound of the door opening made the demon freeze. "Until you are of age mistress." It said before fading. The midwife walked in with the doctor and looked at her.

"What are we going to do with her now that her mother is dead?" The midwife asked.

"We'll try to get in contact with next of kin, see if one of them will take her. If not, then she will have to go to an orphanage." The doctor replied, looking down at the child.

"But we tried that already. When she came in, we contacted all known next of kin. They all said that they didn't want this child, that it was the child of a monster and shouldn't exist." The midwife stated. The doctor sighed and lifted the baby out of the cot.

"Then we have no other choice, she must go to an orphanage." He said sadly. The baby cooed and gurgled happily, unaware to the fate that now embraced it.

-Four years later-

Sunlight filtered through the windows, bathing the children in the room in a natural glow as they played and chased each other. All but one child laughed and cheered or chatted with friends. In the corner, alone, sat a young girl who played with a stuffed dragon. She brushed a strand of her long black hair back behind her slightly pointed ear and looked at the others with reptilian eyes of yellow. A small fang peeked out of her mouth as she watched them wistfully. Behind her a long draconic tail of black and red swayed. Her claws clicked on the floor as she placed the dragon toy down when the door opened and the head of the orphanage entered.

"Alright kids, we need you to get ready for today. We've got potential families for you looking around." He said. Every child's face lit up as they all ran towards the door to clean up.

"Does that include me?" Emiko asked, her tail wagging in hope.

"Ah, Emiko. I afraid not this time." The man said whilst crouching on her level.

"But why?" She asked.

"Well, not many people are used to dealing with someone who...has your condition. Especially with your claims of seeing things no one else can." He explained to her.

"But I do see things, there's one right behind you!" Emiko cried, pointing at the small, monkey-like creature with glowing eyes and an evil grin on its face. The man turned but saw nothing.

"Look, why don't you go to your room for now? Someone will come and get you when the guests have gone ok?" She looked at him sadly.

"Ok." She mumbled before heading up to her room and burying her head in her pillow. The sound of her pencil-pot on her desk falling over made her look up to see the odd creature sitting on her desk. "Why can't anyone else see you? What is it with me? Why am I different?" She asked it. The creature merely looked at her curiously. She eyed it warily before leaning carefully on the edge of her bed and reached her hand over to let it sniff her. Slowly, she placed the hand on its head and petted it. The creature let out what sounded like a purr, making her smile. "Heh, you're weird." She said. The sound of footsteps made her looked towards her door.

"Darling, I don't think we should be here." A male voice said.

"But what if there are some children up here?" A female voice stated. Emiko crept towards her door and opened it to see a couple with their backs to her. Her eyes widened with hope and she stepped out of her room. She went to clear her throat when she heard them. Three boys stood just in the corridor next to her and ran, grabbing her and throwing her back into her room.

"Sorry freak, but why should you get a family?" The cold, cruel voice of the boy who made her life a living hell echoed in her ears. She looked up to see him.

"I saw them first!" She snapped, taking at run at him but being shoved back.

"Yeah well. Too bad. Freaks don't get families." He turned to his little associates. "Teach her for trying to steal a family from one of us." He said before closing the door and locking it from the outside. Emiko turned and looked at each of them, outnumbered now by five as he had left two more of them in the room. She growled as they ran and started throwing punches and kicks. Two of them went down but the other three tackled her to the ground and started beating her up mercilessly. They pulled at her hair and her tail. They punched her in the stomach and chest and kicked her. They stamped on her and bit her arms. The beating ran on for what seemed like an eternity when she snapped and bit down on one of the boy's hands. He screamed in pain whilst the others yelled, causing one of the staff to come bursting through the door to see her biting him.

The staff member called for assistance and grabbed the boy whilst the head of the orphanage grabbed Emiko and pulled. She did not relinquish her grip and instead tore out a chunk of the boy's hand. He screamed even louder as she spat the chunk out and went for another bite, clawing and punching and kicking to try to break the grip that held her. "They started it! They started it!" She screamed.

"Emiko! You're going in the quiet room! You need to calm down this instant!" The head shouted. He dragged her out, still having to struggle with her kicking and screaming. People stared as they passed them. He threw her into the room and locked the door. She ran at the door and kicked it and screamed for her freedom. She slid down and sat, panting before standing and moving over to a corner of the room before sitting with her forehead on her knees.

"Why don't you believe me?" She sighed. She rested her head back against the wall and spotted the little creature from her room once again. "I should stop trying shouldn't I?" She asked it. It moved as if to nod. "It's not fair though. I never got to meet my mother...or my father. I was just dumped here. Yet other kids who get dumped here because their parents don't love them get adopted and loved and at least knew their parents. It's not FAIR!" The beanbags in the room jumped up as if thrown up in the air by someone. She stared at it.

"What's wrong with me?" She sighed. The door opened to reveal the head of the orphanage.

"Have you calmed down?" He asked. She just glared at him. "Do you have any idea what you have done you stupid girl?! Half of the potential families out there saw you as I brought you here and they don't want anything to do with us!" He yelled. She said nothing. "You can go without food tonight and your play-time before bed. Once you are out of this room, it's straight to your own bedroom. And you will remain there until tomorrow." He snapped before turning and leaving, slamming the door behind him. Emiko looked down at the little creature in her lap.

"I see now that following these lots ideals will not get me anywhere. From now on, every new child brought here will be told the truth by me." She snarled, hugging the little beast tight.

* * *

_ ...I've started to notice a trend with my characters. They all have some sort of messed up childhood. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time, this is sayonara from the psychotic author_


	2. Abandonment because I'm special

The next three days were a nightmare for her. Everyone blamed her for what happened the day all the potential families came so the abuse was even worse than normal. Things were thrown at her, her hair was pulled, her possessions were stolen and hidden. By the third day, she barely even came down to eat. One of the carers knocked gently on her door. "Emiko?" She called. She opened the door and saw her looking at two drawings. "What have you drawn?" She asked as she placed the tray of food on the desk and sat beside her. One image showed a girl who was crying as shadowy figures surrounded her and laughed and pointed and jeered at the girl. The carer grimaced slightly and shook her head before turning to look at the drawing in the young girl's hands.

This drawing showed the same girl who had been upset in the first image smiling and sitting beside a large dragon with a crown upon its head. Words on the top of the drawing said "my protector". The carer looked at Emiko who continued to stare at the sketch. "Is that what you want Emiko? Someone to protect you? Like a daddy? The carer asked her. The glare she got made her cringe.

"I have a father. I just don't know where he is right now." Emiko said coldly. She stood and looked at the tray of food. "I'm not hungry either so you can take that away." She said. The carer sighed and collected the tray before turning and leaving. "Can I come down now?" Emiko asked suddenly. The carer turned and nodded before leaving. Emiko turned to the little creature who had sat on the edge of her bed the entire time. "Are you coming to?" She asked it. It nodded and hopped down before following her down the stairs. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw the others orphans crowding around a new child. They all clamoured to introduce themselves.

It was then she heard the child crying. "I...I want my mummy!" The child sobbed. The other children tried to calm the child.

"Your mummy will be back for you. But until then, she wants another family to enjoy raising you." They all said. Emiko scoffed from her place on the stairs, causing all the children to look at her.

"Yeah, your mum loved you so much she dumped you in this place and left without saying goodbye." She said as she walked down the rest of the stairs and stood before them. The other kids stared whilst the new kid looked at her, still sniffing.

"Wha...what do you mean?" She asked her. Emiko placed her hands on her hips.

"Your mum dumped you here. You're just like the rest of us. Not wanted. No one wants an orphan." She said. Another child stepped forward.

"You mean no one wants you freak." He snapped.

"Then where's your oh so precious family if someone wants you huh?" She asked. When none of them responded she walked forward then got right in the girl's face. "You were dumped here because your mother doesn't want you. And when a mother doesn't want a child, it's because they don't love that child." The girl's eyes widened in horror. Emiko stepped back and walked back before turning. "I'm here because I lost my mother. But you lot are all here for the same reason. You were dumped by your mothers."

She growled when the girl began to cry again. "No! I want my mummy! I want her back!" The girl wailed. That was the final straw and Emiko's fist clenched. She ran forward and smacked the girl across the face, knocking her down to the ground.

"SHE'S NOT COMING BACK! SHE HATES YOU! SHE NEVER LOVED YOU!" She screamed at the girl. Silence ruled as everyone stared in dumb shock.

"Emiko!" She turned when she heard her name being shouted and saw the head carer and several others storming towards her. "This is the last straw Emiko!" He snapped. "You have had more than enough chances to prove you can behave but striking another resident for no reason is too far." He walked forward and stood before her. "You're going to the quiet room and will remain there for the rest of the week." Emiko looked up at him in pure anger. "Did you not hear me? Quiet room now!" He yelled at her.

The creature beside her growled and Emiko felt something burning in her heart. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath then with all her strength punched the head carer in the stomach. He hunched over, winded, when she punched him again. There was a sickening crunch as his nose broke and blood spurted out from behind her fist. The man fell back whilst the children screamed. Emiko leapt on him, not caring for the consequences anymore, and began scratching him and biting him. It took three other members of staff to pull her off, but she managed to take a chunk out of his cheek with her which she chewed on and swallowed. He held a hand to his cheek and stared in horror at her. She looked so demonic. "That's it! Take her to the other building! She'll stay there from now on!" He snapped.

She screamed and yelled as she was dragged through the main building and out towards an old, abandoned building that sat just behind the orphanage. Two of them continued to hold her as best they could whilst a third opened the door. They threw her in and slammed the door before locking it when she tried to open it. She yelled and threw herself at the door, scratching and clawing it as well as kicking it and pulling it. The door rattled against its frame but did not budge. Finally, exhausted from it all, she fell to her knees. Her chest heaved as she panted and she realised with horror how she was now all alone. She turned and looked at the emptiness that surrounded her.

Wind howled through the upper levels, startling her when it echoed through the silence. The entire building creaked and groaned in protest. She started to giggle, her left eye twitching as she looked around the entrance hall. "They...They can't leave me here. They wouldn't." She giggled again, the edges of her sanity starting to wear thin. "I mean...if they left me here and it collapsed, they'd get in trouble right?" She spun wildly. "Right?" Her unanswered question echoed through the building along with her giggling. As the echoes began to die down, the giggling was replaced by frantic breathing. "They can't have left me!" The sound of movement made her look to the right. She laughed nervously.

"I...I knew they wouldn't leave me." She scrambled through to the next room. But it wasn't a person, it was another weird creature. She stared at it and it stared back. She started to giggle and walked towards the creature, holding her hand out for it to sniff. "Ok, you may not be human...but at least you're company." She said as it started to nuzzle her hand. She turned back to the empty building. "May as well explore my new home." She murmured whilst gathering the odd creature in her arms. She walked through to the main hall and decided to try the upper levels. She slowly began to climb the stairs and reached the first floor.

"Not much to look at is it?" She asked, looking down at the creature. It moved as if to shake its head. She turned and tried to go up to the second level when she heard a loud creaking and groaning. She looked up just in time to see a beam crashing into the third floor staircase. Pieces of broken staircase came crashing down. She opened her mouth to scream when the pieces were torn apart by the very air itself. She stared as the now tiny pieces fell around her. The creature in her arms chirped. She looked at it then back. "I guess the third floor is out of bounds then. " She murmured. She looked at the pieces surrounding her. "What is wrong with me?" She looked back to the creature. "Or is something wrong with everyone else?" She murmured as she headed back down the stairs. "Am I normal, and everyone else is weird?" Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she felt like this was right. She was normal, she wasn't the freak. Everyone else was. That had to be it.

She looked down at the creature in her arms. "That's it right? I am normal, you're normal. Everyone else is a freak because they can't see you. That's it! I'm just stuck in a place with a bunch of freaks!" She laughed and hugged the creature closer. "I'm normal, right? I'm normal." She said. The creature shook its head. "Not normal? So...a freak?" It shook its head again.

She tilted her head to one side. "You mean...special?" It nodded and chirped at her. "I'm special?" She grinned and nodded. "Yeah! I mean, I'm the only one like this I've seen so I must be special!" She danced around with the odd little creature whilst singing "I'm special". Outside a demon watched her as she danced around.

"You most certainly are special my princess. But you are not yet old enough to know the truth yet. However, do not fear for I will soon show you how special you are."

* * *

_Alot of my characters seem to be "special". _

_Astarte: I HEARD THAT! _

_Why the hell are you here?!_

_Astarte: Nothing better to do. Thought I'd come see what you're up to. _

_Yeah well, go sit over there and stay quiet. Anyway, hope you lot enjoyed the quick update. Please leave reviews as they are my fuel. _

_Astarte: And she gets a big head from the positive feedback._

_*Throws book at her head* I said quiet! Where was I? Oh yeah, so enjoy and also go and check out "Dark Angel" by Dougall Dragon. It's really good. So, until the next chapter, this is sayonara from the psychotic author_


	3. The gift of revenge

_ Huge thank you to operaghost96 who gave me the inspiration with her latest chapter of "Demon Children" to come up with a issue that helped Emiko realise she wants revenge. _

* * *

Life for the next twelve years was better in the abandoned building for her. Human contact was limited to when her meals were brought to her or someone came to tutor her, well until she turned fifteen then they stopped. She let out a long sigh as she stared up at the ceiling, her feet hanging over the edge of the small bed. Beside her, the creature she had found when she was first thrown into the building slept peacefully. Throughout the years, she had found numerous creatures just like it hiding throughout the building. She slowly befriended each of them and now sort their company more than human company. She sat up on her bed and got to her feet.

"What to do? What to do?" She sighed, her arms behind her head as she paced back and forth. "I've already explored everywhere. No-one's gonna come and visit me." She let out a long sigh when she heard something moving. She figured it was one of the odd creatures running around and thought it had found something interesting so went to go see what it was. "What have you lot found now?" She said as she descended the stairs. But instead of her beloved friends, she saw those she hated the most. The head of the orphanage stood with that man who eyed her hungrily. She suppressed a shudder at the look. This had become a regular occurrence now that she was in this building where none would hear her cries for help.

"Well, haven't you developed into a fine young thing?" the man she loathed with all her being stated. She had hated him since that day eight years ago. She felt sickened at the mere memory of it. An attempt to escape to a better chance at life at the tender age of eight had ended horribly. "Ah, you're remembering our first meeting aren't you? What a magical time that was?" Bile rose in her throat.

"It wasn't magical you sicko." She snarled. He laughed as the head of the orphanage walked over and backhanded her across the face.

"Show some respect! You need to earn your keep and this is the only punishment you seem to respond to!" He snapped at her. She glared at him, remembering how he had left her to the monster. The memory burned forward in her mind.

_She sprinted through the woods that surrounded the orphanage and the abandoned building she now called home. The little creatures that shared it with her running with her. She heard the yells of the staff as they chased her. But she was so close she could taste the freedom. She sprinted through and ended out in a road. A car braked as she appeared and hit its horn. "GET OUT OF THE ROAD YOU FOOL! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?!" The driver yelled as he sped off. She watched before jogging down the street. She was free. Or so she thought. _

"_I'VE GOT HER!" Arms reached around her and pulled her back. She squirmed and yelled in the grip as more arms began to hold her down and restrain her. The head walked into her line of view. _

"_This is the final straw! You've had more than enough chances! But it's clear that our usual punishments do not work with you! Obviously the beatings aren't getting the message through that thick skull of yours, so we're going with a different punishment. Normally, I would not agree with this but I will make an acceptance with you since you technically aren't human!" He snapped. He turned and led them away. She screamed and kicked and writhed and thrashed but she could not break the grips. They took her back to the orphanage but they took her to a room she had only heard rumours about. The punishment room. A stark white room, the colour of which hurt her sensitive eyes. In the room, sat a man as the head backhanded her again to tell her to behave. She only fought harder, desperate to escape. She didn't like this, she didn't want it. _

_She was shoved roughly to the ground and heard the door lock, leaving her alone with the man who now eyed her eight year old form hungrily. She knew something was wrong. That this man was disgusting just by looking at him. _

"_They told me you were a freakish child. But you do have some beauty to you, especially those eyes. I'm going to enjoy staring into them as I claim you." He said as he edged closer to her. She tried to back away from him but he grabbed her ankles. "If you struggle, this will only hurt more. Now be a good girl and stay still." He said. She continued to fight, screaming for help from someone, anyone. But no-one came to her aide. He grinned as he reached for her belt and undid it. "You say you don't want this. But you'll enjoy it eventually."_

_It was several hours before the head returned to see her. She sat in the corner, her eyes wide with horror and she rocked backwards and forwards. Her tail coiled tightly round her as she wiped away tears. He stared at her with no emotion as she looked up at him and crawled towards him. _

"_Are you going to apologise?" He asked her as the man who had attacked her walked out, straightening his top as he did so. _

"_You know where to find me if she misbehaves again." He said as he walked out. _

"Did you misbehave again you naughty girl?" The man asked mockingly. She glared at him. "I hear its someone's birthday in a few days. Now, I was going to enjoy the pleasure of your company today but then I thought that I will give you a treat on your birthday. Whilst you may not be pure anymore, I'm glad that I can be your first at legal age." He laughed and walked out followed by the head of the orphanage. She stood strong until they left then fell to her knees and vomited. Her chest heaved as she retched. The little creatures entered as she sat back, panting.

"I have to get out of here. But then I'm guaranteed to be left with him again. What do I do?" She cried, tears running down the edge of her face.

**You use my powers to extract your revenge** Her head shot up and she looked around. **Surprised? Well, I wouldn't expect any less considering how negligent I've been for all this time. **She searched desperately but couldn't find the source of the voice.

"Who are you? Where are you?" She asked, getting to her feet and rubbing the tears away from her eyes.

**Ah of course you wouldn't know me. Tell you what, there's a mirror in your room right? Go there and look at your reflection and you'll see me. **So she did as it said. She sprinted up the stairs and burst through her bedroom door to see the owner of the voice. In the reflection of the mirror stood a man. He had the exact same eyes as her, but his hair was streaked with a variety of different colours whilst hers was just black. He also had a pair of large draconic wings bursting from his shoulders, a long reptilian tail just like hers swayed behind him. Fangs peeked out of the corners of his mouth and claws tapped against reptilian-like scale tattoos running along his arms.

**My name is Belial. I'm a son of the god of demons Satan, the king of the dragon demons and your father, my dear Emiko. **She froze and blinked stupidly before tears welled up in the corners of her eyes again.

"Daddy?" She said. He smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around her. She felt the pressure of the embrace despite it only being a reflection. "Why have you only appeared now?" She asked him.

**I couldn't stay with you otherwise my father and your grandfather would have killed you. But I couldn't have taken you back to Gehenna, the realm of demons, with me as you wouldn't have lasted. So I had no choice but to leave you here. But I have seen all that has happened to you, felt your rage and sorrow and now I offer this to you. **He held her chin up so that she could look directly at her reflection.

**You turn sixteen in two days correct? Well the moment you turn sixteen, I will take you as my own child. You will be able to use my powers to extract your revenge on those who wronged you. Including that man who attacked you. **She stared at him. **So, as my gift to you on your sixteenth birthday, you will awaken as the princess of the dragon demons and show all humans that you are not to be trifled with. What do you think?**

She grinned at him, her demonic side already showing its presence. "That sounds like it will be the best birthday ever." She said, laughing with him at the joyful thought that her revenge was soon to be achieved.

* * *

_So, we have an interesting sixteenth birthday to look forward to guys. Anyway, until the next chapter, which will have the revenge in it, this is a short and sweet sayonara from the psychotic author_


	4. Revenge is served

The dawn of her sixteenth birthday was red as blood. She watched the colours spread like blood in water as the sun rose above the horizon. A grin spread across her face. Today was the day all her dreams would come true. Not only would she gain a father, but she would seek out revenge against those who wronged her in the past. The odd creatures that were her friends danced around her legs as she turned from the window and walked towards the hall. "I'm ready whenever you are father." She said as she stood in the centre of the hall.

**Excellent. Now, you will soon feel my power coursing through your veins. Use it to access your demon form and extract your revenge upon those pathetic humans. Prove you are the dragon princess.** She nodded and stepped forward slightly. A warmth she had never felt before suddenly erupted in her body. It spread through her body, making it tingle. Her tail began to whip from side to side before she closed her eyes and let the feeling take over. Deep within her heart and soul, something stirred. It moved and stretched as if waking up before starting to seep into her body. She felt herself change, felt something emerge from her shoulders and tear through the back of her shirt. She felt her fangs lengthen, her fingernails lengthen. She opened her eyes and looked at herself.

Wings, draconic in style but as big as she was nearly, twitched ever so slightly on her back. Her hands were now claws, she ran her tongue over her teeth to found the human ones were now replaced by razor sharp fangs whilst her original fangs were double their original length. She reached up to run her claws through her hair when she felt to small horns hidden amongst her locks. She grinned to herself before turning to a mirror nearby. Belial stood, nodding to himself whilst she stuck her tongue out to see a long, reptilian style tongue flickering out. "WOW!" She exclaimed. Belial laughed.

**Now, before I forget, as my daughter you can summon any of my kin as your familiars. Put simply, they are like your servants when summoned and will serve you and do all in their power to protect you. To summon them, simply say the following after their name. "Servant of Belial, I summon you to follow my commands and protect the dragon princess." **She nodded and thought momentarily. A name popped forth in her head.

"_Orochi, servant of Belial, I summon you to follow my commands and protect the dragon princess."_ The ground split and out of the crack climbed a great dragon with eight heads. It bowed before her, each head lowered to the ground in respect. "Cool!" She cried, running forward and lifting the central head to get a closer look at it.

**So, what are you waiting for? Go and get your revenge**. She turned and grinned before making the building look like it was collapsing and screaming. Many of the residents and staff ran out at the noise, gasping in horror when they saw parts of the building tumbling down. One of them said for a resident to go and get the head before creeping forward.

"Orochi, when I give you the signal, attack him and then we will tear this place apart." The dragon nodded and hid amongst the wreckage before Emiko ran out, acting hysterical. "There's a monster in there! It tried to get me!" She cried, clinging to the staff member. As he did his best to comfort her, she gave Orochi the signal. The great beast charged out of the wreckage and tackled the staff member, who screamed when he saw the eight snapping jaws. "Now you lot are going to learn what happens to people who mistreat a princess." Emiko said before nodding to Orochi. All eight of his heads bit into the man, tearing large chunks of flesh out of him. He screamed and writhed in agony as he was devoured alive.

The residents and staff panicked and ran indoors but the front entrance was blocked by a huge mass of earth. "Wow, control of the elements is so cool" Emiko murmured as she walked towards the building. They clawed desperately at the earth the blocked their escape. Panicked cries and screams emerged as she waited for Orochi to trot up to her and walk in with her.

"Why are you doing this?!" One of the female residents sobbed. Emiko paused, her hand resting on one of her familiar's heads.

"Because you lot did worse to me." She answered before clicking her fingers and letting Orochi begin tearing them apart. Residents screamed as the eight headed serpent began biting into limbs and chunks of flesh and tearing them away from individuals. One girl backed into Emiko who grabbed her head and made her face her. "Don't worry. You're a lucky one." She said with a grin before twisting the girl's head and snapping her neck before pulling her head from her body. She drop-kicked it at some of the staff before walking forward and pulling limbs and tearing residents in half. As night began to fall, neighbours surrounding the building had heard the screams. A few brave ones went to investigate and broke in where they found several residents and staff members huddled together, surrounded by bits and pieces of bodies.

As they got closer, a mound of earth rose and blocked all the exits. Then a fire erupted near the bodies and spread rapidly. Emiko sat on the grass, covered in blood and watched the flames. She hummed to herself as those inside screamed in agony as they slowly burned. An arm reached out of one of the downstairs windows where she had left a narrow gap. It was the boy who had made her life a living hell and the head appeared beside him, their skin cracked and blistered where the flames had already began to take their toll.

"HELP US!" They begged. Emiko laughed and shook her head before watching and listening to their screams as they burned. She watched as the building collapsed in on itself and embers rose high into the sky. She heard the wails of sirens that came to stop the blaze. She also heard another car approach and turned to see him. The monster who ruined her. She felt anger burn and waited as he approached. A policeman spotted him and ran between them.

"This child needs hospital treatment and maybe therapy. She's been through a lot." The officer explained. The man paused before putting on his best grin. A grin she knew hid his dark, twisted desire.

"Well, you see I was just about to adopt this one. I was meant to pick her up today when I heard about this. I'm so glad to see she's alright." He walked over to her and took her arm. "Come on Darling. We'll get you to a hospital then to your new home." He pulled slightly but she didn't move. The officer, not entirely convinced turned to check with his supervisor when he heard a sickening crack and a high squeal.

He spun to see her holding the man's arm at a horrific angle, the bones now twisted and tearing through his skin. The man looked from the wound to her and back. "As if I would go with you." She seemed to hiss the words at him. "You raped me. I was violated by you and they" She pointed to the remnants of the building where burnt carcasses were now being moved out of. "Let you do it multiple times. Well now, I'm getting my revenge and serving justice." She said before grinning, revealing a jaw full of inhumanly sharp fangs.

The man screamed as she opened her jaws and tore into his throat. Those surrounding screamed and yelled in horror as she tore his chest open with her claws and pulled out his heart. She threw it up and watched as Orochi devoured the heart before turning to the police. "Can't let you lot tell on me now can I?" She said before clicking her fingers. Orochi roared and ran at the officers, tearing several of them apart. Instantly the order came to retreat and they did. As they fled, she sat back and stared at the building before humming to herself again.

It was a while, night had fully fallen, before anyone else appeared. She watched out of the corner of her eyes as a number of men and women appeared in black uniforms. But still she sang softly to herself. "Oya, how can one with such a pretty voice cause so much destruction?" She turned to see a tall man in a white, clownish get-up standing near her, leaning on a pink umbrella. "Though I think those eyes of yours betray your secret, daughter of Belial." He grinned. How did he know her father? He bowed before her before offering his hand to help her up. "My name is Mephisto Pheles. I am the head of the Japanese Branch of the Order of the True Cross and I know all about you Miss Emiko Ryuujin."

"Why are you here then?" She asked him as she pushed herself up off the ground. She had returned to how she usually looked now, but felt disappointed at the loss of her wings despite keeping the tail.

"Well, my orders are to exorcise you. However, seeing your abilities in action as given me an idea." He grinned again and leant down slightly until on her level. "How would you like to join the True Cross Academy?"

* * *

_So, Emiko finally got her revenge and is now on her way to True Cross Academy. _

_Astarte: Well not like she had a choice did she? It was either that or be exorcised_

_Don't you have something else to do?_

_Astarte: Nope._

_Ugh, you can be such a pain. Anyway...actually hang on. Demon girl, you can tell them this._

_Astarte: Our psycho author here does not own Mephisto Pheles nor the True Cross Academy or Order of the True Cross. She only owns Emiko and Orochi._

_Yep, and until next time it's sayonara from me the psychotic author_

_Astarte: And me, the demonic angel. _


	5. Welcome to the Academy

_Slightly shorter than planned originally and not the best but still. I hope you enjoy_

* * *

Emiko could do naught but stare at him after he had finished his explanation. He was insane, he had to be. Especially with wearing that get-up. She blinked momentarily before letting out a long sigh. "So...let me see if I've got this right. You want me, the daughter of a demon; to join the class that trains teenagers how to kill demons?"

Mephisto nodded. "That is the basis of it." He said. She paused momentarily.

"You're out of your fucking mind." He stared at her in shock. She was unsure as to whether it was from the language or what she had said. "I mean seriously! That's just messed up! Humans have done nothing but hurt me! Why the fuck would I want to protect the scumbags from those who have shown me compassion?" She snapped, her emotions getting the better of her. Outside, the pavement cracked and heaved with her anger, startling those who walked upon it as it moved beneath their feet. Mephisto glanced out of the window then returned his gaze to her.

"But surely you want to learn how to control yourself? And besides, not all humans are that bad." He said. She raised an eyebrow at him as she turned to look out at the world. They were travelling through the rich part of the town now. Somewhere she had only been once when a potential family had brought her out to see if she fitted with them. It hadn't been all that bad but she had been forced to wear contact lenses to hide her eyes and they really irritated her eyes. As a result, she had rubbed her eyes and knocked one out in the process, revealing them. Needless to say, the family had decided she wasn't the one for them. She growled inwardly at the thought.

"If they aren't all that bad, why do they all discriminate against me simply because of what I am?" She asked him. "I cannot help how I look or what my eyes look like. Yet still, they stand to make my life a living hell. Why?" She waited for his response.

"Simple really, because they don't understand you. The basis of human nature is to fear what cannot be understood and hate what is feared." He said. She glanced at him before returning to look out of the window. She knew what he said was true but still, could she really just turn her back on those who she considered family and aide those who made her life a living hell? She shook her head to clear her mind and watched as the gaudy pink limo pulled into the gates of a large building. "This is the True Cross Academy. This is where you will study to be an exorcist." She stared up at the buildings surrounding her. "Hidden within these buildings is the cram school which trains young people and half demons such as yourself how to be exorcists."

The car pulled to a stop and the door opened. He gestured for her to follow him before getting out of the vehicle and walking towards the building. As he did so, he pulled out a key and threw it to her. "That key will let you access the cram school from any door. Simply put it in the door's lock and turn it and you'll be able to enter the cram school from anywhere." She looked down at the key in her hand before stuffing it in her trouser pocket. He led her through a door into a long hallway that reeked of age. She wrinkled her nose at it as she followed him into a room. Inside were three other students, two girls and a boy, as well as an older man and a woman in the most whorish get-up she had ever seen.

"Ah, Okumura Sensei and Shura-san, this is Emiko Ryuujin and she will be joining the class with the others." Mephisto said before vanishing in a puff of smoke. She stood, staring at them, her eyes narrowed as she looked at each of them in turn. The first girl wore a purple sweater dress, the second had navy blue almost black hair. The boy seemed the most intriguing to her however. He had white hair with gentle amber eyes that glowed with his smile. He was even taller than her and really pale but she felt so at ease around him.

"Miss Ryuujin, this is Tsukino Hotomi, Fujiwara Maki and Onryo Huyu. You're going to be joining a class put together by my brother Rin Okumura. We'll take you there now." The man said. She followed them silently, missing the little creatures she had once considered family. Following the one she now called Glasses, she was led to a room with two occupants. A male she could only realise was Rin Okumura and a girl he introduced as Ieyoshi Mayako. She waited as the first girl stepped forward and introduced herself before stepping forward.

"I'm Emiko Ryuujin, daughter of Belial. I can harness the elements, fly, heal injuries, defend against most mortal weapons and summon multiple familiars." I stepped back but my tone had made it clear that I did not want to be there. I waited as Huyu introduced himself before turning to the last girl. She said she was the daughter of Satan which unnerved me slightly. My father had told me about my grandfather so I would be wary of anyone who possessed his flames. We were told to head towards a dorm that had been prepared for us. As we walked there, Huyu approached me.

"You seem unwilling to be here." He said. I glanced at him before shrugging.

"Let's just say, I don't hold much favour for the humans." I said before walking off. We each got out choice of rooms so, following my instinct, I headed to the one highest up and furthest away from everyone else. As I was walking there, carrying my stuff or what little there was, I bumped into Mayako.

"Watch where you're going." I snapped at her as I stormed past. As I had entered the room before I had heard her whining about her powers.

"What's your problem?" She asked angrily. I paused at the door of the perfect room for me before saying.

"I hate people who whine. That's what you do. Now fuck off and leave me alone." I entered the room and slammed the door shut before locking it. As I set up my bed, I sighed. I felt like I was back in the orphanage, back in the nightmare. But I forced those thoughts away. This was a new chance for me. So as I lay back and fell into a dreamless sleep, I willed with all my heart for this to work out. To not have to end like the orphanage. To not have to relive the nightmare and escape for a new life.


	6. New students and old friends

She hated it. She'd been there for just over a day and she hated it. It reeked of arrogance; the other students stared at her because of her eyes. But worst of all was that her friends, her funny, silly little friends weren't there. She sighed and looked out over the town from the roof of the dorm. She could see right across to where her orphanage had once stood. Where she had been forced to live what many wouldn't even consider their worst nightmare. Where she had seen the true face of evil, and it did not look like a demon. A shudder ran through her as the memories tried to force themselves forward. But she kept them down and let out another long sigh.

"Why can't I have my friends here?" She murmured to herself. She heard a bell ring across the campus, signalling the end of the regular school and got to her feet. "Time to go to the monster class" she murmured. She walked back to the door and entered the stairwell just in time to see Maya and Huyu walking down to the ground floor. She trailed silently behind them. Huyu was alright. The son of Azazel seemed to know that she liked her own company so would leave her to her own devices when necessary. But Maya was an entirely different kettle of fish. She was pathetically human and sickened Emiko to the core. It was almost as if she was looking for a way of hiding the fact she was a demon's kid rather than accepting it. Just the thought of her saying how she shouldn't judge all humans to be the miserable scumbags they are was making her blood boil and her tail begin to thrash madly. She took several deep breaths. The last thing she needed was to get in another fight and get berated by Okumura-Sensei or four eyes again.

So, she followed them. She kept her distance behind as they entered the cram school before entering the class-room and taking her seat near the far wall and as far away from the rest of them as physically possible. She glared at the chalkboard at the front, disgust building. _Why do we want to kill demons? It's hypocritical of us! We are demons for fuck's sake!_ She thought angrily to herself. Okumura-sensei had told them that demons were just mindless monsters. So what did that make them then?

"Ryuujin-chan?" Rin called her name, making her turn her attention to him. "Is everything alright?" He asked. But his look said otherwise. _Don't even think about picking another fight_. She watched him momentarily before answering.

"No." She said simply. "Everything's fine." It was shortly before dinner when Rin's phone rang and he answered it. As he did, Emiko slouched forward on her desk. The day was going far too slow for her liking and she just wanted it to be over so she could get out of this stuffy room. She didn't like how much it reminded her of the rooms back then. She took another deep breath. She didn't need to think about that. As soon as Rin said they were dismissed for dinner, she ran straight out the door.

After dinner, when she returned to the classroom, Mephisto was there with five other students. _Great_ She thought. _More idiots who won't accept that they are demons._ She let out a sigh before taking her usual seat. A brief glance was exchanged between Mephisto and Emiko, as if he knew she had been causing problems but wasn't going to say anything about it yet.

"These are your new students. I'll leave them to introduce themselves to you." He said before flashing his signature grin and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

_Ok, I'll never admit this to his face...but that was kinda cool_. She thought before turning her attention to the new students. There were three boys and two girls. The first stepped forward.

"My name is Elody Satou, and I'm the daughter of a demon who served under Iblis." She said, not that it mattered to Emiko who she was. She wasn't here to make friends with these hypocrites, she was simply here as it was a better option than where she would have gone if the justice system had its way. Elody had extremely long, dark hair and violet eyes, wearing a neutral expression, and of all things, a Victorian-style dress.

_Great. A Victorian obsessed weakling. _Emiko wanted to just drop her head down and face-plant her desk, hoping it would knock her out and she wouldn't have to deal with this anymore. She watched as Elody took a seat near the front of the room, her draconic eyes catching the new student's attention briefly. The second girl stepped forward nervously, as if shy.

"I-I'm Cassidy Haley, and I'm the daughter of a wolf demon. I have advanced hearing and smell, and I'm faster and stronger than normal humans." Cassidy wore a green cap atop long brown hair and had a green eye and a gold eye. She sat in the second row back as the front row had filled up. Again, Emiko watched her intently as she took her seat, weighing her up and seeing if she was as truly pathetic as she appeared. The first of the three boys stepped forward.

"My name is Tsurai Akashi. I'm the son of Mephisto and I have some control over fire and time." He said, wearing a cautious expression. As he took his seat in the second to last row, Emiko felt her mind try to work him out. He looked so normal, there was no way he could be a demon. He had lightly tanned skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes, and was wearing a Polo shirt and a pair of trousers. She turned her attention to the second boy who regarded them with an eerie bored expression.

"I'm Isamu Daichi and I'm the son of Amaimon. I can control the earth, too" He said. He had large eyes, that seemed almost too big for his face, and black hair streaked with green. He took a seat on the second to last row, nearest Hotomi, and began playing with his fingernails.

_Hmm, I wonder why he thinks everything is so boring._ She thought to herself before turning her attention to the final boy. He had black hair, pale skin, and shocking red eyes. Her instincts screamed at her that this boy wasn't good. Every fibre of her body was struggling to decide whether she should flee or fight. His stare sent shivers throughout her body and made her think of back then. She forced herself to breathe as she realised that the way he was looking at him made him appear as if he was working out the quickest and simplest way to kill them all before writing poetry. Her heart began to pound and her tail twitched in agitation.

"My name is Katio Tsuksuma. My father is Agramon, the demon king of fear. I can craft and control shadows, sense your fears and make them come to life, and teleport." He spoke with such a cold confidence that her entire body trembled. He walked calmly towards the seat next to Huyu and sat down. She watched as he nodded to Huyu and glanced at Maya whose eyes seemed to widen to twice their natural size. She forced herself to take calming breaths as her entire body fought back the trembles that threatened to rack her form. She never noticed Kamiki-sensei enter the room until she spoke to them.

"Today, we're going to see if any of you have the ability to summon familiars." She said. Emiko almost laughed out loud. _Summon a familiar? Too easy. I wonder how this lot will react to sweet Orochi._ She thought as Maki volunteered to go first. She watched as Maki pricked her finger whilst muttering.

"Let the wolf in the fiery depths of the Pit come to serve its master." As soon as she finished muttering, a wolf covered in blue flames emerged. It bowed before her. As Maki dismissed the wolf and sat back down, Huyu volunteered to go next.

"Hound of Azazel, come to me." He muttered whilst pricking his finger with another needle. A ghostly hound appeared before them all and bowed to him. As Huyu dismissed the hound, Kamiki-sensei looked for the next volunteer. Emiko raised her hand.

"I'll go next, Kamiki-Sensei." She said as she got to her feet and stepped forward. She felt all ten pairs of eyes on her as she walked to the centre of the front and picked up a needle. She fought back a smirk as she pricked her finger and chanted. "Orochi, servant of Belial, I summon you to answer my commands and protect the dragon princess." The instant she finished her chant and her blood hit the summoning paper, the ground split and Orochi clambered out of the ground.

**What is your command, my princess?** Eight voices roared out as one as the great, eight headed serpent bowed before her. She glanced at the class to see them looking in a mixture of fear, awe and confusion. Even Kamiki-Sensei held a small impressed look in her eyes as she looked at the great serpent. As Emiko returned to her desk, Orochi followed her, shrinking down to a slightly smaller size and sitting upon her lap. Emiko watched as one of the new kids, Daichi if she recalled correctly, stepped forward and summoned his familiar.

"Serpent of the earth, obey the call of the son of the earth king." He said in a rather bored tone. In response to his chant, a large Naga demon appeared and slithered towards him, its tongue flickering constantly. Its reptilian eyes rested upon her and Orochi momentarily as it regarded them with the same bored expression as its master. She watched silently as he dismissed it and sat back down. Kaito stepped forward next and summoned some small healing familiar thing that she wasn't really impressed by. Finally, the wimpy Maya stepped forward. Emiko waited and watched silently, wondering what the pathetic human lover would summon.

"For let the serpent who unleashed sin upon the world come to its master's heir." She whispered, pricking her finger. A large cobra slithered into existence, its scales ever-changing like lames on a fire and its eyes burning like red hot coals. The serpent hissed to Maya.

_You sssummoned me my Lady? Massster will be pleased to sssee that hisss daughter is in good health. _Emiko watched as Maya ripped the summoning paper apart. She knew from the way Maya looked that she would never summon that serpent again. Which was a shame in her opinion. It was a pretty cool familiar. Not that she would ever admit that to Maya's face.

When the day finally ended, she walked back to the old boy's dorm the students lived in with Orochi. The others were behind her, not that she cared. She didn't really want to get to know any of them. "Emiko-chan?" She paused and turned to see Huyu jogging up to her. "Why haven't you dismissed your familiar yet?" He asked her.

"Because I don't want to. He's my friend." She answered. Huyu nodded to show he understood before running back to the others. Emiko turned to walk away again when suddenly Kaito appeared beside her. She almost jumped when she remembered he said he could teleport. "What do you want?"

"Your mind is filled with such anger and fear. I want to know why." He said, his red eyes staring into her. "Something has you terrified. I could sense it when I first saw you back at the class. What is it?" His stare seemed to become even more intent, piercing into her very soul. She wouldn't let him know. No one could ever know. They'd just feel sympathy towards her and act like she was a pathetic weakling. She couldn't live like that. Orochi growled suddenly, sensing his mistress' distress. Emiko jolted back to reality.

"It's none of your business. So fuck off." She snarled before spinning on her heel and storming back to the dorm. She quickly headed to her room on the top floor and bolted the door and soon as Orochi was inside. She sank to the floor and rested her head on her knees, her chest heaving. Orochi stepped forward and nuzzled her with his middle head. "None of them can ever find out about what happened. It's all in the past now, right Orochi?" The great serpent nodded. It was then when she heard a funny, yet familiar chirrup sound and looked towards her bed. There, sitting on top of it, were several of her friends from back at the orphanage. Her eyes widened as they ran towards her and danced around her feet and jumped into her arms. "You're...but I was told..." She then spotted the note stuck to one of the posts of her bed.

_Normally, I wouldn't allow these anywhere near the dorms. But seeing as you appear to struggle to make friends with the rest of the group, I am making an exception. I'm trusting you to keep them under control. I will not appreciate them destroying the dorm. Mephisto_. She read the note and grinned. "Well, I guess the clown is good for something." She said as she turned to her little friends. For once, in the time she had been there, she couldn't stop smiling. Now, it truly felt like home.


	7. Punishment and problems

Normal day school was ending at the True Cross Academy as she walked to Cram School. A couple of the normal students stopped and whispered to one another, staring at her eyes but she didn't care. Her friends were with her and she was happy. As Emiko walked towards the cram school, she spotted Cassidy and Huyu waiting just outside. "Hi Em." Cassidy said cheerfully. Emiko just stood near them and folded her arms across her chest.

"One, don't call me Em. My name is Emiko. Two, what are you doing?" She asked. Cassidy frowned slightly but said nothing. If there was one thing she had learned to do since joining the cram school, it was probably not to piss off the girl with the dragon eyes. Emiko turned to Huyu, waiting for an answer.

"We wanted to meet you and walk to class together. Isn't that what friends do?" He said. Emiko's eyes widened momentarily. He considered them friends? She shook her head and sighed. Suddenly, she heard the jeers of a group of human cram school students nearby.

"Hey look! It's the freak class." A black haired boy with alot of piercings called out. From what Emiko could gather, he was the leader of the little group.

"Half-breed freaks!" Another yelled. Not that it was anything new to Emiko. She had been called every name under the son before.

"So tell me, how much did your fathers have to pay your mothers? We all knew they were whores! They had to be to have slept with a demon." That was a step too far. Her mother, a whore?! There was no way she was going to stand for that as her mother had died giving birth to her. She would not let her be insulted and her fist clenched, her claws drawing blood on the flesh of her palm.

"Hey! Maybe we could make them our familiars!" Another yelled.

"Or, maybe we should just slaughter them in the manner of their kind." Their leader suggested, making them all laugh. Emiko spotted Huyu's jaw clench. Which meant it must have been bad to provoke the pacifist. Emiko, deciding to take a stand, pricked her finger.

"I'm going to kill them." She growled through a clenched jaw and gritted teeth. Huyu nodded.

"I won't try to stop you but perhaps vengeance would be much more satisfying if done by your own hand rather than by summoning a familiar." He said. Emiko nodded and ran towards the group, her fist clenched and ready to connect. The next thing the leader of the group saw was her running straight at him before her fist connected with his face and there was a dull, satisfying crunch as his nose broke and blood spurted out from beneath her fist. She turned to the remaining lackeys, throwing her punches and holding no bars. One got too close and received a kick to the crotch. In a matter of minutes, all that remained were the normal students lying on the ground in varying amounts of pain and Emiko walking back to Huyu and Cassidy.

As they headed to the cram school, she noticed a boy with cropped red hair and bright green eyes following them. He seemed human, so why was he following them? It was beginning to piss her off so as they entered the class, she spun on her heel and pinned the stranger to the wall. "Alright human." She hissed the word. "'Fess up! What are you doing following us like that?" She snarled at him. She was about to slam him against the wall when he didn't answer but she was interrupted by the appearance of a woman in the most whorish outfit she had ever seen.

"Ron! What do yer think yer doing here?" She asked him. When he didn't answer, Emiko decided to answer for him.

"This… _human_ was following us on the way to class. We caught him after a… encounter with the normal cram school students." She snarled, deciding it was probably in her best interests not to mention the battering she had handed out to the normal cram school students. The woman raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're Emiko Ryuujin right?" She asked. Emiko nodded, not releasing her grip. "I'm Kirigakure Shura. Your new Sensei. I'll be keeping a close eye on you." She said before turning to face the boy who exhaled.

"The cram school students made a point that I wasn't welcome there anymore. It was just a freak occurrence." He grumbled before looking levelly at Kirigakure-Sensei. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" He asked.

"Tell yer what?" Shura replied.

"That I was a half-breed freak, that I shouldn't even _exist_." Emiko's eyes narrowed at the use of the word freak. Ron, on the other hand, got even angrier. "And that there was all this shit going on behind my back. And that you and my dad were part of that shit. How could you just let me live like that?" Shura looked at the rest of the class and then back to Ron.

"That was the way yer dad wanted yer raised. Not me. But we will talk about it later." Shura said. "For now, both of you get a seat and stay there until Okumura Sensei gets here." She snapped. Emiko dropped Ron and took her seat furthest away from everyone else whilst Ron took the seat in front of Maya. There they waited until Rin walked in with a duffel bag and his sword thrown over his shoulder.

"So, a lot of you want to be exorcists." He said, which Emiko scoffed at. He sent a small glance in her direction before continuing. "The thing is that you just can't kill demons with your powers. For example, I have Kurikara."

"This is ridiculous!" Emiko snapped, causing everyone to stare at her as she sat with her arms folded across her chest and glared at Rin. "Us being exorcists. I refuse to kill my own kind. We are demons! Why should we have to fight for and protect those miserable scumbags who are nothing like us and hate us?!" She demanded, getting to her feet. She had had enough of them all saying how humans needed to be protected and that demons were just mindless monsters. But after hearing all of this she had to think, who were really the monsters?

"You forget that we're _half-demons_, not full demons." Maya's voice reached her ears from the back of the class. Of course, she was going to defend the humans. "And you also seem to forget what that other half is. We are half human. And I'm going to defend my own kind." Emiko spun on her heel, not caring for anyone else anymore. There was no way in Gehenna or Assiah that she was going to let that filthy little human lover seem like the better person.

"Defend them?!" She barked viciously. "Defend the ones who hate you and fear you? Who call you freak and who think that you are nothing more than an urban legend, or a circus freak or the daughter of a whore? Who insult your mother as well as you? You're just ignoring the fact that we are half-demons and want to live like them. You want to be one of them." She snarled. She had had enough of Maya's attitude towards demons.

"So what if I do? At least I don't condemn humans just for being humans. You group them all together." Maya countered.

"That's because all humans are as bad as each other." Emiko hissed, her tail lashing out and flipping the desk over in her anger. Many of the other students backed away, not wanting to receive a blow from the lashing tail. Emiko suddenly smirked. "But then again, I guess we have to remember that you are part foreigner after all. So you would want to erase everything ugly about your kind, about your past. So I wouldn't expect any less from your kind." She sneered. She turned away slightly, shrugging her shoulders. "I guess what those morons we encountered before said was right. Your mother must have been a common whore to marry a foreigner."

The next thing Emiko knew, she was on the ground with Maya standing over her. She growled and elbowed her in the face before hopping to her feet. Her years in the orphanage had proven useful for brawls like this. Maya punched her in the gut and swiftly kicked her. Emiko growled, her eyes almost glowing with rage as she summoned a jet of fire and sent it barrelling straight towards Maya.

Maya focused and through sheer will stopped the jet but sent a wall of fire straight towards Emiko. There was no way she was going to dodge it in time. Just as it was about to hit her. Time froze around her and Maya, with the two of them freezing as well. _AKASHI!_ She growled inwardly, cursing the annoying bastard of Mephisto. It took Yukio and Rin to separate them before Akashi set time back to its original flow.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU TWO!" Rin yelled at them. Emiko ignored them and fought to get back at Maya, wanting to tear her apart and finish what they started. "Every day, every single day the two of you are at each other's throats. Why can't you two at least _appreciate _each other's ideologies? Mayako, you're going to go through more training after class today for that little stunt." Emiko smirked as Maya's eyes flashed crimson on the outside when Rin suddenly turned to her. "I don't see what you're smirking about as you can have double training for starting this and the little stunt with the normal cram school students before." Emiko wanted to punch him so badly but didn't as blue flames emerged on his skin. He called an end to cram school after that. Emiko stormed away from the rest of them, knowing that if someone spoke just one word to her, even if it was calm and peaceful Huyu, she would kill them.

She booted the door of her room open and slammed it shut behind her, startling her hobgoblins. "Double training! Can you believe that?! She started that fight but no. As usual I'm the one in trouble. I can smell the favouritism!" She sighed and flopped down on her bed as her hobgoblins gathered around her. "I have an hour's rest then I have to go deal with Okumura Sensei. Great." Her voice oozed sarcasm and her hobgoblins chattered. "Do you lot wanna come with me?" They nodded and she smiled. "May as well get a bit of shut-eye before my training." She murmured, rolling over and pulling one of the larger hobgoblins towards her. She sighed and closed her eyes, allowing her fatigue to take over as she fell into slumber. Not that it lasted long. As usual, she got about 45minutes worth of sleep before the nightmares of the room and monster took over.

She jolted awake from her nightmares, born of her memories and got to her feet. She looked at the clock on her desk and sighed. She had five minutes left before she had her training session. She groaned as she got up and stretched. "Come on then, let's go." She said to the hobgoblins, leading the, what was essentially a small army, out of her room and to the training rooms. She never noticed Maya watching her leave.

When she got to the room, Rin stood waiting for her. "You know you have a double training session right? So first we'll work on summoning water and then we'll do wind, ok?" Emiko said nothing. Merely took her usual seat, with her legs crossed and used her tail to set up the four large glasses. "You know the drill, fill all four to the brim simultaneously." Rin said as he settled down and began to read a manga. Emiko sighed and focused. She managed to fill two of the glasses at the same time but the third and fourth were simply knocked over by the power of her wave. "Try again" Rin said. Emiko growled and before she realised what was happening, a wave of water hit Rin. He said nothing. "Continue whilst I dry off." He said before getting up and leaving.

Emiko continued trying to fill the glasses at the same time but it didn't work. She would either fill most of them and knock the last one over or she wouldn't fill any. By the time Rin came back, both she and the room were soaked through. "Let's move onto your wind abilities." He said. "As usual, summon three small tornadoes and maintain them for as long as possible."

Emiko sighed and tried to summon three small tornadoes. But her abilities seemed to not want to work with her today as instead of small tornadoes, she summoned two rather large ones that tore through the room and blasted through the door before sweeping a rather large path of destruction through the hallway. "Oops." Emiko said dryly. Rin glared at her and she tried to summon them again. This time she summoned two small ones that flew around the room. She fought to maintain control before fatigue took over and she fell to the floor. Rin helped her up.

"I think that's enough for the day. You can leave now Emiko." He said. She nodded and made her way back to the dorm. As she got closer to her room, she suddenly smelt burning. She quickly ran to the room and opened the door as alot of smoke burst out the door. She ran through it and opened the window to let it out. When it cleared, she gasped to see all her stuff was burned.

"Wh...What happened?" She gasped. "Who could have..." She paused as she realised. Her fist clenched and she snarled loudly. "MAYA!" She roared as she stormed out of the room and made a beeline straight for Maya's room. "OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW YOU BITCH!" She screamed as she pounded on the door, alerting the others to her presence.

"Emiko-chan, what's wrong?" Huyu asked.

"That fucking human lover pathetic waste of demon genes burned all my stuff! OPEN THIS DOOR!" She screamed again. The door groaned in protest before opening to reveal a bored looking Maya.

"What's wrong?" She said.

"Like you don't know. You broke into my room and burned all my stuff." Emiko snapped. When Maya didn't respond she growled. "Apologise." She demanded.

"No." And with that the door was shut in her face. That was the last straw. Emiko threw herself at the door and started kicking it and punching it.

"OPEN THIS DOOR! YOU OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW SO I CAN TEAR YOU A NEW ONE!" She screamed. It took both Huyu and Ron to drag her away. "Tell her if she comes anywhere near me or my stuff again, I will kill her." With that, she turned on her heel and stormed back to her room to try to see if she could salvage anything from the ash.


	8. Revenge and the new class

Emiko groaned into her pillow as the mobile Mephisto had given her rang and jumped about her desk, demanding her attention. She reached over and grabbed the noisy article before looking at it wearily. It was a message from Rin saying that she didn't need to come into the cram school until that afternoon as she was being put into the second class. She yawned and rolled onto her back. _Maybe I can get a bit more sleep._ She thought as her eyelids began to drift shut again. But as she slept, an idea came to her. She opened her eyes and hopped to her feet. This idea was perfect. Her hobgoblins grumbled in anger as she woke them up.

"Oh, this is perfect. Maya will be in the other class which means she'll be out until this afternoon. I can get into her room, steal something precious of hers as revenge for her burning my stuff!" She cackled and turned before heading to the door and poking her head out. No one was around and she couldn't hear anyone on the lower floors. _They must still be asleep._ She thought. She silently crept down the stairs to Maya's room and examined the door. It wasn't locked. She grinned slightly. _Oh, poor ignorant Maya. You thought I wouldn't get revenge._ She pushed the door open slightly and slipped inside. She began to rummage through Maya's things when she spotted a photograph on the desk. It showed Maya with two young boys with hair the colour of fire and grey-green eyes. They barely looked older than ten. Emiko picked it up and looked at the image of a happy family. She looked at it, and felt her heart break.

"You have a family...You have everything I couldn't. And yet you act like you're worse off than me." She growled. She hid the photo under her grey shirt and headed out of the room. She shut the door behind her and crept back up to her own room before hiding the photograph in the back of one of her desk drawers and going back to sleep for a couple of hours before class.

_She was in the white room again. The punishment room. But this dream was worse than the others. The head stood over her, a knife in his hands. "Maybe you can finally earn your keep by having your organs sold." He said. She didn't have time to react when the blade came down and she felt intense pain. "Or maybe those eyes." The knife reappeared near her left eye, slicing into her forehead. The image faded and was replaced by one of the face of true evil. _

"_Now, now sweet Emiko. No matter where you run. There is nowhere you can hide, no place you can go. I will always find you. And you will always be mine. No matter what." His hands reached towards her. She tried to get away but shadows held her in place. "You are mine" She screamed in horror._

She jolted awake, her eyes wide with panic. She was drenched in a cold sweat and her entire body trembled. She panted as her heart slowed from a frantic pound to a much more regular beat. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. No matter what she did, she didn't seem able to escape those dreams. She glanced at her clock to see that it was time for her to be heading to the cram school for her lessons. She got to her feet and stretched before heading out of the room, grabbing her bag on the way out. She walked towards the cram school, passing Maya and Huyu on the way. Huyu gave her a nod in greeting which she returned but she completely ignored Maya. After they had passed her, she grinned slightly.

When she entered the classroom, the first thing she noticed was that about half the room was singed. She grinned, realising that a certain hot-head fire demon had lost her temper. Then she noticed the three unfamiliar faces in the class. She sighed and took her usual seat, furthest away from anyone else and examined the new students. The first was a girl, who appeared really relaxed and was wearing a boys' uniform. The second, who was a boy, was wearing baggy clothes and had a scythe with him. Finally, the third was a small girl in a punk outfit with black-tinged red hair. This girl vaguely reminded her of Daichi for some reason. Perhaps it was the same bored air that followed her.

"Sorry about the… ahem… appearance of the classroom. We had a little… incident with one of the members of our last class. She's a bit of a hothead." Rin said when he walked in. He paused as the older members of the class laughed, knowing precisely who the "hothead" was. "I guess a lot of you have noticed the new kids in class today. Will you introduce yourselves?" The girl in the boy's uniform stood up.

"Well… my name's Saeko Okami. I'm the daughter of a wolf demon god. I can summon a white wolf familiar and I have wolf senses." She said before hastily taking a random seat near the back. The boy then stood up with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm Tsukino. I'm the son of Egyn, the demon king of water, so obviously I can control water." As he took a seat, Emiko decided that she did not like this boy. He seemed arrogant.

The second girl was the last to stand up. "The name's Kitkat Vitani. I'm the daughter of Amaimon, and I can talk to plants." Apparently thinking that what she said sounded wrong, she added, "Don't worry; I'm not crazy. Although I did spend some time in the nut house."

_Well, that certainly explained the similarities to Daichi._ Emiko thought. _And no, spending time in the nut house doesn't mean you're crazy. It means you are out of your fucking mind. _The sound of a throat being cleared made her look at Okumura-Sensei, who began his lesson.

"What we're going to go over today is something all demons should know—how to keep your demon heart and tail hidden. Now, my demon heart is in my sword, Kurikara, which was a reckless move on the part of the one who placed it there, because it's out in the open. What I'm going to do today, at least, is teach you to hide your tails. Something else you should know is that your tail is one of your weak points, and as I am speaking directly from experience, I can tell you that it is incredibly painful if someone were to touch your tail. A quick fix for this is wrapping it around your torso, and putting your shirt on over it. Next week I'll have Mephisto create seals that will hide your tail in Gehenna, only emerging when you summon your demon side." As he spoke, Emiko looked down at her tail then up to her waist and back. There was no way she was going to get her tail, draconic and rather large in appearance, to fit around her waist! It would make her look odd.

But still, Rin droned on about sealing away their hearts in a place where it could be kept with you but not a place where someone else could guess to attack. Emiko felt boredom creeping upon her. When the lesson finally ended, as everyone made a beeline for the door, he pulled her to one side.

"Emiko?" He began.

"Yeah?"

"It's come to my attention that you've been one of the ones who's been having trouble with controlling your abilities." He said.

"But...I've been getting better control on my temper and my powers." Before she could protest further, he stopped her.

"There's nothing really wrong with this. Believe me, I was a slow learner, too. Just try to focus more, maybe start meditating. It did wonders for me. And try not to pick fights anymore. You recognize that you're not human, and that's great. But those who cling to their humanity—try not to be too cruel to them. They had their humanity ripped away from them suddenly. Just try to remember that, okay?" she nodded. "And remember that you have a lesson tomorrow morning." He said. She nodded again before leaving the classroom.

When she got back to the dorm, she was greeted by Maya slamming her against the door. "Where is it?" Maya snarled, sparks flickering around her.

"Where's what?"

"My photo! I know you took it. You're the only one who could have!" Maya snarled. "You broke into my room and stole it. Now where is it?!"

Emiko pushed Maya away from her and dusted herself down. "That's for me to know and you to never find out. Maybe this will teach you for burning my stuff." She snapped before heading up to her room. Inside, her hobgoblins rolled around her feet as she locked the door. "Meditation?" She murmured to herself before shrugging. It couldn't hurt to give it a go. So, she sat upon her bed, crossed her legs underneath her and tried to meditate. She emptied her mind of all its thoughts and calmed her entire body. The sound of her bed creaking made her glance to see one of the larger hobgoblins trying to imitate her, earning a laugh. She went back to her task and meditated upon her powers. As she did, she felt the air stir slightly and opened one eye, a tiny tornado sat upon her desk before vanishing.

She grinned to herself before continuing her meditation. It turned out Okumura-sensei was right. Meditation was a big help. Before a thought entered her head, unbidden. _For how long?_


End file.
